


(You Never) Walk Alone

by polyracha



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 2racha taking care of chan, Fluff, Gen, Smack You In The Face Fluff, Working Late, gratuitous fluff, literally the fluffiest shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 11:09:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19333348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polyracha/pseuds/polyracha
Summary: Jisung and Changbin hate it when Chan works late, the easiest way to get him to stop working is to make him. He likes to think he doesn’t need the help, but in the end he always gives in.





	(You Never) Walk Alone

It was 4am and his eyes were starting to burn from staring at the screen for too long, but he was almost done. It was so close to being finished. Nevermind he’d been re-mixing the same part for over three hours now, and was no more satisfied with it now than he had been then. Just a little longer and he’d be done.

Hands cut into his vision, one set prying his own away from the desk and the other taking over his keyboard to save all his progress.

“Wait— no I’m—“

“Taking a break now, hyung.” Changbin’s deep voice rumbled soothingly, closing everything out and powering down the monitor while Jisung rubbed his thumbs over the backs of Chan’s hands.

“I was almost done.” He argued weakly, knowing even as he said it that it wasn’t true. It was likely he’d have ended up staying at least a couple more hours, and even then he’s uncertain if he’d actually finish it or just wind up hating it when he went back to listen to it tomorrow. That happened a lot when he got like this.

“And now you are done.” Jisung told him gently. “For tonight.”

They stood him up out of his chair, all of them wincing at the way his joints cracked, and led him over to the sofa on the other side of the studio. Changbin sat down first, then they guided Chan to lay back against his chest, and finally Jisung sat in between his legs. The leader gave a content sigh as his legs fell around Jisung’s hips, unafraid to lean his full weight back against Changbin. They all fit comfortably on the small sofa this way, Chan laid out with the two of them basically curled up again each armrest. They couldn’t fall asleep here, if those two were up Chan had no doubt Woojin was also still waiting up for them to get back.

“We’re going back soon,” Changbin promised, almost as if reading his thoughts, head dipping low to mumble in Chan’s ear. The words rolled pleasantly in his chest, Chan sinking even further into him as the vibrations rang against his back. “Just let us take care of you first.”

He hesitated. In his head he ran through all the reasons he shouldn’t do that. They were both younger than him. He was their leader. They both worked just as hard, and they were both also up at the same time as him. They’d been right by his side through it all, they didn’t need to do more. They didn’t need to do this.

Jisung’s hands smoothed up his thighs, and when he met the younger’s gaze he saw nothing but pure adoration. It stole his breath from his chest, replaced it with something heavy and tight that begged to scream their names as loud as it could.

“Hyung,” he pleaded, voice soft but unyielding. “Let us. We want to.”

With a deep breath, eyes closed, he nodded and relaxed.

It started with Changbin’s hands sliding into his hair, petting his scalp and gently scraping his nails over the best spots. He felt Jisung turn and carefully take one of his feet, scooching back to pull it into his lap. His thumb dug right into the arch and Chan let out a sharp sound of relief. He flushed bright red but neither paid him any mind. Jisung used both thumbs to rub firmly into his arch and heel, thoroughly massaging away the tension built from all the dancing. Changbin’s fingers danced down over the sides of his face and circled gently around his temples. He smoothed away the frown wrinkles in his forehead and soothed the headache he hadn’t even realized had been budding up under his skull.

Jisung’s hands traveled from one foot to the other, and then up his calves. Chan felt as they slowly untensed and the muscle practically melted under Jisung’s fingers. He thought he’d been relaxed, but those firm presses and circles had him loosening up more than he thought he could. He sank further and further back into the sofa as Changbin started on his neck and Jisung moved to his thighs. By the time Changbin finished out his shoulders, he was half asleep with his head lolled onto his chest.

“Hyung,” the middle rapper called, and Chan blinked open in a daze. “We have to go back home now. Is that okay?”

Truthfully they hated to move him. He looked so comfortable and sleepy that it was almost a crime to have to get him up again. He couldn’t sleep on this sofa again though, he needed to be back in their nice warm cozy dorm and have breakfast with them and remind everyone that he wasn’t dead or wasting away in the studio.

“Okay.” Chan mumbled sleepily, letting himself be guided up and onto his feet. He swayed and sighed, humming contentedly as he allowed Jisung to put his dust mask on for him and Changbin helped him into his shoes. They both led him by the hand out of the studio, Changbin locking up behind them and Jisung cooing over how cute and sleepy their leader looked. Chan blushed and tried to wiggle away, but secretly he really enjoyed being fawned over like that. It felt nice. He felt loved.

“Come on, Channie-hyung.”

He let them lead him down hallways and through the front entryway, out onto the street and down the sidewalk to their dorm. It wasn’t far a walk, but Chan was tired and his legs already felt like jelly from the nice massage. He whined, reaching out to hold someone and pouting when they pulled away. Suddenly, Changbin was crouched in front of him, back facing him and arms out behind him.

“Climb up.” He said, in a tone as if directing a dog. Chan pouted, his cheeks heating up once again, but did as he was told and climbed onto Changbin’s back. The younger hefted him up so his legs were comfortably secured around his waist, and then they began walking again. Jisung moved closer to the two of them, picking up a conversation with Changbin seemingly right in the middle. Chan had no idea what it was about, but the pleasant rumbling of Changbin’s chest was back and just as soothing as it had been in the studio. The cool night breeze brushing his warm face, safe and secure wrapped around the younger rapper, Chan felt himself quietly nodding off.

He was jolted awake when he slid off Changbin’s back onto his bed, confused and displeased when he began to pull away again. He made a noise of distress and reached for him, hands tangling in his shirt, and the younger shushed him quietly.

“It’s okay, hyung. I’m right here. I just need to put different clothes on. I’ll be right here.”

In the meantime, Jisung slipped in and cuddled into his chest. He gave a satisfied sigh and wrapped him up tight in his arms, chin resting on top of the younger’s head. Eyes closed, he listened blearily at the shuffling as Changbin changed out of his jeans into sleep clothes. Chan himself was already in just a t-shirt and sweatpants, shoes gone, and Jisung must’ve changed before he’d been dropped off.

When Changbin finally settled in behind him, strong arms coming around him and a leg thrown over his, Chan felt himself drop right off into sleep. The other two stayed up a little longer, watching with soft affection as his face relaxed into a peaceful sort of pout, cheek smushed against the top of Jisung’s head. The youngest of the trio sighed, burying his face in the leader’s chest and nodding off. Changbin was the last to slip into dreamland, arms secured around two of his favorite people in the entire world.


End file.
